The Boy Who Calls The Wind
is the first episode of Gundam Build Fighters Try. It first aired in Japan on October 8, 2014. Synopsis Fumina Hoshino, president of the Seiho Academy's Gunpla Battle Club, is flustered. Since she is currently the Battle Club's only member, it won't be able to enter the Gunpla Battle Japanese Under-19 Championship, which requires teams of three. Then Fumina meets a transfer student named Sekai Kamiki, a master of the Jigen Haoh school of martial arts. She immediately recruits him for the Battle Club. Sekai, using a Dom that he unexpectedly discovers in the club room, is taken in by the appeal of Gunpla Battle. Then Daiki Miyaga, the president of the Plastic Model Club who has been trying to recruit Fumina, appears and proposes a battle. Even though it's his first time, Sekai uses his Jigen Haoh martial arts to crush Miyaga's machine. But then the gifted young builder Yuuma Kousaka, Fumina's childhood friend, interrupts with his Lightning Gundam!GundamInfo Plot Hoshino participates in a Gunpla battle with her RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan while contemplating her love for Gundam/Gunpla. She was supposed to fight with Yuuma Kousaka, but he quit battling. Meanwhile, Sekai is in an alley defending himself from thugs, he then shows one of the thugs a photograph of him with a girl and asks if they have seen her. The police appears and Sekai is taken to a police station, where he is questioned. His big sister then arrives to pick him up, and all goes well as all the officers are attracted to her. Later, Hoshino is in the office of the school asking about the Gunpla Battle Club. Sekai then arrives, states that he is a new transfer student a month late because he was on a trip with his master, so a teacher goes to find out more about him. While the teacher is gone, Hoshino asks Sekai about Gunpla and Sekai has no idea what she's talking about. She tells him it's an utimate battle so he agrees to go with her to check it out. When arriving to the practice hall for Gunpla Battla, Sekai is disappointed to see that the entire battle is all about Gunpla models. Tying Sekai down, Hoshino shows Sekai a simulation battle, and amused, Sekai wants to participate. He looks for a Gunpla to use at the shelf and he picks up the trophy which belongs to Sei and Reiji's victory in the championship. In the trophy, it contains a MS-09B Dom. Sekai then used it for his first Gunpla battle until a surprise attack by Yuuma - resulting his Gunpla being destroyed. But it turns out there was another Gunpla inside the shell called the BG-011B Build Burning Gundam and then the battle continues until his sister catches him. Stats Characters #Fumina Hoshino #Yuuma Kousaka #Tatsuya Yuki #Sekai Kamiki #Mirai Kamiki #Daiki Miyaga Mobile Weapons Main * RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan * LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam * BG-011B Build Burning Gundam Others * ZGMF-515 CGUE * AMA-01X Jamru Fin * G-Sky Easy (custom colors) * NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo * RX-160 Byarlant * RX-110 Gabthley * MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II * OZ-06MS Leo * OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate * MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger * RGM-79 GM * RMS-099 Rick Dias * RX-77-2 Guncannon (with the RX-0's Hyper Beam Javelin) * RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" * FF-X7 Core Fighter * RB-79 Ball (MSG and MS IGLOO versions) * RB-79K Ball Type K * AMX-003 Gaza-C * MS-21C Dra-C * RGC-83 GM Cannon II * RGM-86R GM III * AMX-011 Zaku III * NRX-044 Asshimar (one each in RAS-96 Anksha and Green Divers colors) * MS-17 Galbaldy Alpha * RGM-122 Javelin * XM-01 Den'an Zon * Death Army * RGM-96X Jesta * WMS-03 Maganac Ahmad Custom * SVMS-01 Union Flag * MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 * RMS-106 Hizack * RMS-154 Barzam * RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type * OZ-02MD Virgo * ZM-S22SC Imperial Rig Shokew * NR-001 Balient * MVF-M11C Murasame * ZM-S06S Zoloat * MMS-01 Serpent * Walter Gundam * Musha Gundam * MA-06 Val Walo * Hi-Mock * MS-09B Dom * AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type (custom colors, with elements from AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom) * GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam Trivia * The series takes place seven years after Gundam Build Fighters, whereas Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ''is also set seven years after the end of ''Mobile Suit Gundam. * Sekai Kamiki shows a picture of his sisterto a group of bullies asking them where is she in the same fashion as Domon Kasshu would in the early episodes of'' Mobile Fighter G Gundam. '' * In the club room, a promotional poster from New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz and ∀ Gundam can be seen. * Yuuma's lost interest in Gunpla Battle at first sight this resembles a similar condition with Amuro Ray in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam early episodes. * The Field 2: Desert setting of Sekai's first Gunpla Battle is nearly the exact same field from the first episode of Gundam Build Fighters when Sei Iori and Reiji fought Susumu Sazaki. ** Similarly, a still photo during Hoshino's opening monologue shows the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II slicing a RMS-106 Hi-Zack in half in the same fashion Amuro Ray defeated Gene's MS-06F Zaku II in the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. *While fighting the Enact Commander Type, Sekai performs a Sword Catch, in a similar manner to Kira Yamato in Strike Freedom catching the Destiny's sword in an episode of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Even doing so after activating 'Meikyo Shisui,' much like Kira's activating SEED Mode. * During the battle against Yuuma, Sekai's Build Burning Gundam breaking from the Dom's armor is a reference to a similar scene in G Gundam where the Master Gundam broke out of the Kowloon Gundam 's Armor. References